Squigly
Playing Squigly is all about finding openings. Rather than relying on her base stats, players will have to use her Character Ability and Signature Abilities to take advantage of the opponent's openings and be precise with their timing in order to excel as Squigly. Squigly has high base Health, making her one of the hardest characters to finish off. However, she also has a relatively low Attack further reinforcing her finding-openings playstyle. Her SAs rely on effects that are very potent if activated in the right moments. Lastly, the majority of these moments of opportunity will be cued by the state of certain HUD elements, so players will have to remain attentive to details they might otherwise take for granted (e.g. Combo Count, Red Life, meter state, modifier expiration, etc.). Abilities seconds |Name2 = DEAD ALIVE |MA2 = While teammates are nearby Squigly's dead body, suffering a HIT will grant them FINAL STAND for seconds }} Variants On mobile devices, tap on the variant text to navigate to their page, not their card. Bronze: Silver: Gold: Diamond: Special Moves Blockbusters Dragon Charge *Moves that consume Dragon Charges * Also note that Squigly's full ground combo has more hits when she has at least one Dragon Charge, though this does not consume any charges. Combo Notes: * G5 means a chain of 5 normal ground attacks. (Usually by tapping 5 times on the screen) ** A''t the right moment the third hit of Squigly's G5 can hit and opponent who has been knocked down and will lift them up to be attacked more (these more optional and timing sensitive moves will be marked with a *).'' * Up or Launcher means the normal move that sends your opponent in the air (usually by swiping up) * A5 means a chain of 5 normal air attacks. (usually by tapping 1 times after having launched your opponent) * Dash means a dash attack (swipe right once) * Trip means a trip attack (swipe down once) * Moves with a D next to them require the use of Dragon Charges to continue the combo * In Combos that start with or contain A5 > Silver Chord, the Silver Chord will probably miss Valentine because her butt is too smol, also Fillia for the same reason STANDARD COMBOS * G5 > Up > A5 > Tremello D * G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera * G5 > Up > A5 > Silver Chord (Does not work on Valentine because her butt is too smol, also Filia for the same reason) * G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > (Wait) > Silver Chord (Always works on Valentine) * G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > (Wait) > Silver Chord > G5 > Drag N' Drop > Inferno of Leviathan * G5 > Up > A5 > Silver Chord > Drag N' Drop > Inferno of Leviathan > Battle Opera * G5 > Up > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera * G5 > Drag N' Bite D > G5 >Up > A5 > Battle Opera * G5 > Drag N' Bite D OR Silver Chord > G5 > Drag N' Drop > Inferno of Leviathan * G5 > Drag N' Bite D OR Silver Chord > G5 > Drag N' Drop > Battle Opera * G5 > Drag N' Bite D OR Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > Inferno of Leviathan * G5 > Drag N' Bite D OR Silver Chord > G5 > Drag N' Drop > Battle Opera > Inferno of Leviathan * G5 > Drag N' Bite D > G5 > Drag N'Bite D > G5 > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > Dash (if you are not at corner) > Inferno of Leviathan * G5 > Up > Inferno of Leviathan > Battle Opera * G5 > Drag N' Drop > Inferno of Leviathan > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera. * G5 > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > Inferno of Leviathan > Draugen Punch > Battle Opera * G5 > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > (Wait) > G5* * G5 > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > Up ** (Do Up multiple times while they are stuck in the Battle Opera) * G5 > Up > A5 > Silver Chord D > Draugen Punch D > Inferno of Leviathan > Battle Opera* * G5 > A5 > Silver Chord > G5 > Up > A5 > Battle Opera > Dash if enemy is far away > Draugen Punch D > (Wait) > G5* ** The Draugen Punch in this combo will sometimes miss especially if you are too far away SITUATIONAL * (Right corner) G5 > Battle Opera > G5 > Drag N' Bite D > G5 > Drag N'Bite D > G5 > Silver Chord > Dash attack > G5 > Up > Inferno of Leviathan * (Right corner) Grab > G5* > Silver chord > G5 > Battle Opera > G5 > Up > Inferno of Leviathan * (Right corner) Grab > G5* > Battle Opera > Inferno of Leviathan * (Mid range) Center Stage > Daisy Pusher or Battle Opera (If anyone has any combos not mentioned here they're willing to share, please put them here or in the comments. The more the merrier!) * Category:Characters Category:Squigly